Disinherited
by AshaRose
Summary: After being disinherited by his family, Draco is forced to take up residence as an apprentice at Hogwarts.  How will he react to his new live of no wealth or privileged? And will a certain know-it-all make the transition easier?  Read to find out!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning: **This chapter has a few adult situations.

* * *

><p><strong>Disinherited<strong>

Draco could say that he had never been more humiliated in his life; however, that was most likely the precise sentiment that his father-no Lucius- wished. So instead, a mere two hours after his father had thrown him out of the house and more importantly the family tree, Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway of his girlfriend's and lifted a smooth pale hand to knock. His luggage stood disillusioned just to the left of the entry.

The door was pulled open not three seconds later accompanied by a sharp shriek of, "Draco!"

Instantly, Pansy Parkinson was in his arms with her own slender limbs draped about his neck and her pert mouth devouring his lips. Draco, as always, hated her lack of decorum, but it suited his purpose to comply this evening, so he stood snogging her in the hallway while a couple of her neighbors walked past. The dark haired woman pulled away in just enough time so that the pair of witches walking by could see exactly whom she was kissing so passionately. Pansy liked being envied. Draco hated her for it. But here they were.

The best way to get what _he_ wanted was to give Pansy exactly what she wanted, which to the best of his knowledge was a boyfriend straight out of some maudlin romance novel. So without waiting for her approval, he pulled the young witch tightly against him, ran his hands forcefully up her back and captured her lips passionately. Before he left her lips, he moaned and pushed his hips flush against hers making the woman gasp.

As he moved his kisses along her jaw and down her neck, he tangled one of his pale hands in her short dark locks. With a shift of his weight, he managed to push them inside the door of her flat, kicking it shut behind him. In another second, Pansy's back was pushed roughly up against the wall as Draco ran his tongue over her collarbone just before descending to take the soft skin of her delicate neck between his teeth.

When the witch began to moan and wriggle against him, Draco knew he had her. Straightening up a bit and making his way back to her swollen lips, Draco let one hand slip down to cup her sizeable bum. Encouraged, Pansy allowed Draco to lit her lean leg and hook it around his own waist, causing her already short skirt to ride up further revealing the black lace of the knickers she wore underneath.

While kissing her fiercely, he moved his hand around her thigh so that his fingers could caress her over the lacy undies that barely covered her sex. The witch gasped and moaned again and Draco knew this was his moment. Even as his thumb gently slid over her lace-covered folds, he began to speak. "I've missed you, Pans." Circling his thumb abruptly made the witch groan with pleasure and she had to take a moment to collect herself before speaking; it was during that moment that Draco's other hand found it's way under her blouse and her bra and began to fondle her hardened nipples.

Pansy had to let out a few soft moans before she could speak, but in the end she whispered, "If you had moved in when I asked you to, you wouldn't have to miss me at all."

There it was. The witch was putty in his hands! He knew she'd use this against him tonight. After all, she'd been finding ways to bring it up incessantly for months.

As he slipped his hand under her knickers to slide over the slick surfaces of her entrance, he pressed his erection into her thigh. "Maybe you should ask me again," he suggested his low voice purposefully dripping with arousal.

"You're teasing me!" Pansy whined, even as she succumbed to his ministrations.

"No this," Draco corrected as he slipped his fingers into her while his thumb moved rapidly over her sensitive nub and his other hand palmed her ample breast, "is teasing you. Otherwise, I'm quite serious."

Her juices slid down Draco's fingers making it easier for him to slide in and out of her and making it harder for the young witch to form complete sentences. "Move in," she breathed between moans, "with me." As her hips moved wantonly against his palm and her breasts heaved up and down with the force of her breathing, she repeated. "Draco, move in. I want you..."

But her sentence was cut off as Draco captured her lips and slipped his tongue gently into her mouth. Then pulling away slightly with a smirk, he whispered, "Fine." Done. He'd gotten what he had wanted and this display was thus worth it.

In a flash, his lips were on hers again and he had let her leg down so that he could slide her panties off. Pansy took one of the breaks between the kisses to hurriedly demand, "When?"

"Tonight," Draco replied as her damp lace panties slid down past her thighs.

The cold air hit Pansy causing her to shudder and she almost missed what Draco had said. But suddenly, her whole demeanor changed. "Tonight?" she asked amused. "It's almost like you planned this!"

Draco said nothing, but slipped his hands under her bare ass and lifted her up, forcing her to wrap both legs around him. "You didn't plan this did you?" she asked with a soft feminine chuckle.

When Draco didn't speak and only attempted to push their sexual acts further, Pansy became suspicious. Lowering her legs so she could push Draco off a bit- so she could think- she accused him. "You _did_ plan this! After months of refusing me, you came here to move in tonight and make it look like it was still my idea. Why Draco?" Her eyes narrowed coolly trying to deter Draco from making any further advances.

Draco looked at the witch he barely tolerated as a girlfriend and shrugged. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, which were still heaving as she struggled to regain control of her breathing, and her skirt had barely fallen enough to cover her. The sweet scent of her arousal still lingered between them and Draco was almost certain he could still come out the victor. Taking a step closer to her he whispered, "Like I said, Pans. I miss you. I'm tired of waking up in a cold bed. I think it's about time we became more serious." That was something else he was certain she wanted to hear.

But Pansy lifted a perfectly manicured hand to his chest halting his progress toward her. "We are not going to do one more thing until you explain what is going on Draco Ma-" Her look suddenly changed to one of confusion. She tried to say his last name again, "Ma-" The words died on her lips. Raising an eyebrow she said, "Explain."

Sighing, Draco said, "My father kicked me out."

"Of the whole family?" Pansy asked rather taken aback.

"More or less," Draco shrugged.

"Being that he took your last name, I'd lean a bit toward _more_." Pansy quipped. "What exactly does that make you now?"

It took a deep sigh before Draco could utter the name. It just sounded so wrong, even if it was his mother's maiden name. "Black," he said at length, "Draco Black."

The witch in front of him was able to keep a straight face for a total of three seconds before a great laugh burst forth from her still swollen lips.

"It's not _that_ funny, Pans," Draco objected, but the hysterical witch was actually wiping tears from her eyes she was laughing so hard! Draco scowled at the amused woman and waited for her mirth to pass.

When Pansy finally calmed down, she straightened up and gave Draco a serious look. "So let me get this straight. You're father kicked you out, disowned you, and you show up _here_ because you have no place to stay? If your father hadn't tossed you on your sorry arse, would you have even considered moving in with me?"

"Of cou-" Draco started to say but was cut off by a rather flustered Pansy.

"No! You know what? Don't say it. Because I don't want to hear it anymore!" The angry witch began walking toward Draco and backing the blond man up toward the door. "I am sick and tired of being you last choice!" Pansy's voice was growing unusually shrill. "I am _tired_ of being the one you cling to while you wait for something better to come along." Her breathing was heavy again for an entirely different reason, "I am sick and _fucking _tired of waiting for you to grow up Draco! Get the hell out of my apartment and don't come back to bother me again. We're through!"

With that she opened the door, pushed him out and slammed it in his face.

Draco let out an indignant huff and straightened his clothing. So what if he hadn't exactly treated Pansy right, well, ever? How could she go from adoringly fawning over him to kicking him out for the second time in a single evening? "Bitch," he uttered, trying to pick up the pieces of his broken ego. He shouted, "Bet she only liked me for my fucking money!" After turning around to exit the building and charming his disillusioned suitcase to follow him, he heard the door open again.

With a quick turn back to Pansy- in case she had changed her mind- he faced her just in time to be hit squarely in the chest by a jelly-legs jinx.

While Draco slipped and tumbled over his own two feet as if he had been attempting to walk on a collection of marbles, the other occupants of the building opened their doors to see what the commotion was. Draco was quite literally laughed out of the building much to his chagrin. As his legs slowly returned to normal and he left one of the priciest wizarding apartment building in London, he though to himself _Screw Pansy! She was only good for one thing and only because you were responsible for half of it! _The only reason Pansy had such a nice place was because she had gotten her 'Daddy' to pay for it. What a sickening wench! Of course the fact that up until a few hours ago Draco had enjoyed the same luxury didn't even cross his mind.

Instead he was thinking of the fact that he had an entire week without a place to stay. After that things wouldn't be so bad. He had been accepted as an apprentice at Hogwarts for the fall, which was a paying position. Initially he had elected to stay in his own home, apparate to Hogsmead every day and walk to the castle- a comfort afforded to apprentices and professors who were not head of house. In the morning he would simply write a letter to the Headmistress explaining that he realized staying at Hogwarts would benefit his studies and ask if a room could be prepared for him on such short notice. McGonagall, ever the studious witch, would appreciate his academic focus and she'd certainly find him a room despite his request being well past the housing deadline.

That only left this week with nowhere for Draco to stay. Pansy was the only one of his friends currently not living with parents- granted her parents were paying her rent- and Draco really didn't feel like living with anyone else's parents right now. It was too short term to rent out his own place, and it probably wasn't a practical idea considering his personal account at Gringotts held a measly three thousand galleons that he had saved from various birthday and Christmas gifts from relatives over the years. The salary he'd receive from Hogwarts was laughable, but wouldn't be so bad if he were getting room and board as part of the deal.

It only left one option really: for the next six days, Draco would have to rent a room in a hotel. And not just any hotel... a cheap hotel! He had never in his life stayed in a less than five star establishment. Now, he found himself standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron shuddering at the thought that the building was probably infested with rats and other vermin. Well, it was only for one week.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this so far. It's been years since I've written a Dramione and I have some amusing plans for this fic! I know the chapter is a little on the short side, but keeping them short will ensure that I update faster and more regularly. That and this is sort of an intro chapter (meaning future chapters should be a bit longer). :) Don't worry I don't plan on having any more PansyDraco except as a reference to the past. This will be cannon up through the end of Deathly Hallows but will ignore the epilogue. :)

Alright I'm off! Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


End file.
